


放飞2-37

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

操的狠的，真得喝酒 

莲和哥哥喝完酒的背景吧，队霸本来想着好久没见了特意来看看他，到酒店却扑个空，又看到哥哥送莲回来，莲迷迷糊糊的靠着哥哥，队霸看着就闹眼睛，打发哥哥赶紧走吧   
莲喝多了也不问霸怎么来了，攀着脖子就凑上去亲，满身酒气毫无章法的乱亲，霸又享受又厌烦的，推到床上就扒了衣服，莲在床上扭啊扭的，还抱怨，你快点啊   
勾的队霸就解开了裤子就压了上去，你叫谁快点呢？   
莲看着霸贴近的脸，凑到耳边呼了口气，"叫继科哥哥快点~"   
"艹！"队霸被这一句话震得身子都僵了下，白莲还不死活"嗯~艹我…叫…继科哥哥…快点…艹我" 

№10954 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-29 17:33:51留言☆☆☆   
队霸也没想过有一天被两句话就给说硬了，直起身子，两条腿分开跪在莲身边，下面怼到他脸上，"舔"   
白莲想都没想就想开嘴，任阴 茎 头滑了进去，又抬了手捧着，小舌头舔也卖力，脑袋一抬一抬的够着吸，队霸爽得直吸气，不自觉的挺腰，"jb这么好吃？骚得你，谁让你出去喝酒的？"   
白莲嘴里满满的说不出话，可听到队霸的污言秽语身子都扭起来了，嘴里也呜呜的哼唧着   
队霸从他嘴里抽出来往后退了点，莲白花花的身子泛了红不说，下面也立起来了，"哪有你这么骚的？给男人舔JB都能硬"霸在顶端弹了一下，惹的莲整个身子都颤了下，手刚抚上大腿，莲竟然自己把腿分得老大，还往上折成M型，手也伸下去要撸自己的阴 茎   
霸抓着他的手往后面探，"不是让我艹你吗？摸前面干什么，自己揉开才好艹你啊"   
莲把手抽回来，翻了队霸一眼，张嘴舔了舔食指，刚给队霸口的他满嘴还闪着津液，沾湿了手指，真的听话的伸到后面自己□□去扩张了 

你们可真难伺候…………   
№10979 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-29 18:06:48留言☆☆☆  
被你们说的不敢让你莲说话了，你们莲真难搞

看着自己 插 自己都直哼哼的白莲，队霸气就不打一出来，一只手揉搓胸前的红点，"喝成这样，我不来你想给谁艹？"另一只手按上穴口就这他的手指也挤进去一根，"自己 捅 都要挤出水来了吧？问你呢，我不来你怎么办？"  
白莲被一心想要舒服，被他骂了这几句也烦了"我还找不着男人艹怎么着？你不艹就滚，老子有的是——啊——！"队霸没等他吹完就 插 了 进去，白莲一只手指都没来得及拔 出来，本来就紧的小 穴 还 多塞了只手指，疼的莲直骂娘"我□□妈张继科！"  
"你能耐啊，有的是男人是不是？"队霸抓着他的手不放，一手掰着腿，狠狠的艹弄，"我看看给你出息成什么样了现在"  
手指在里面硌着队霸也不舒服，白莲又疼又爽直晃脑袋，另一只手扶上队霸的手晃悠着，已经有点哀求的意思了，可队霸顾不上，趴在他身上挺着腰，在他锁骨上咬了个印，莲终于把手指抽出来，刚刚那样胳膊别着也难受，两条腿盘在霸腰上，双手缠着霸脖子，像树袋熊一样讨好赖着他，被他定的一颤一颤的，队霸不为所动，"我问你话呢，有的是男人了是不是？我不在这两个月满世界找男人艹去了是不是"  
这太明知故问了，可白莲知道是自己先撩闲了，不敢回嘴了，又被他顶的厉害，嘴里直哼哼也没个字冒出来

№11007 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-29 18:41:03留言☆☆☆　


End file.
